


No Other Love Can Warm My Heart

by mellodywrites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ice Play, Pining, Vaginal Sex, ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: You and Poe go for a supply run on Hoth. When it gets too late to head back to base, you stay the night in an ice themed hotel but things get a little… heated.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 24





	No Other Love Can Warm My Heart

“It’s getting late… we should go” Poe announced, ushering you to get back into the ship.

It had been a long and difficult day of constant shouting and loading up supplies to take back to home base and Hoths’ harsh freezing conditions didn’t help by any means.

“Too late to head back now buddy,” a near-by pilot intervened, grunting as he carted up the last shipment into the back of Poe’s ship. “Weather gets worse at night,” Poe let out a disappointed groan, looking at you in any hopes of an idea of what to do. “There is, however, a place you can stay not far from here.”

“We’ll take it!” you replied, already grabbing your belongings, ready to collapse onto a warm, soft pillow.

~•~•~

“Well, uhm, this isn’t really what I pictured to be honest” Poe said apprehensively, you both stood in the doorway looking at the small room made entirely of ice.

“Come on! It’ll be fun. I’ve never been in one of these ‘ice hotels’”

“Yeah for good reason” he retorted. “Oh no,” Poe whispered, eyes bulging.

“W-what? What’s wrong?” You turned in the direction he was staring, face dropping as your eyes landed on a small single bed shoved into the corner. “Oh, that ‘oh no’”

“Ah, shit” Poe muttered. “I’m so sorry y/n I can sleep on the floor, you take the bed”

“No! The floor is ice, you will freeze to death. W-we’ll just have to share the bed” you suggested sheepishly looking up to him, he snapped his head up to you.

“Okay, if you insist” he answered quietly, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m gonna go take a shower” you said, breaking the awkward silence. Poe nodded, pulling his jacket off and discarding it on the nearest surface.

You must have looked like an idiot, standing there staring at him. Admiring his toned arms underneath his taut shirt, sweat staining it as his broad chest was slick from a hard days work , that one curl always falling in front of his face and one thing you loved most about him… his gorgeous puppy dog eyes- you froze, realising Poe had caught you gawking at him.

There it was. That stupidly, good-looking signature smirk of his. Letting out a squeak of surprise, you rushed into the bathroom locking the door behind you.

Once he heard the water start, Poe trudged over to the tiny bed looking as though it had seen better days. Dropping onto the bed, a loud creak coming from the springs as it adjusted to the pilots weight, he huffed out a long sigh. Finding it surprisingly comfortable, he closed his eyes from exhaustion.

He was about to doze off when he heard your voice, singing softly to an old song of your home planet. He laid there, letting your sweet voice fill his ears as it lulled him to sleep.

“Uh Poe?” He hummed in response, still deep in his slumber. “Poe, I kinda need to get dressed” Opening his eyes, he briefly looked at you before turning back to go to sleep. Then it hit him. Poe jolted up, a blush creeping onto his face. Eyes double-taking you standing there wearing nothing but a towel soaking wet.

It was your turn to blush as the pilot studied you. Pushing himself off the bed, as though he was on auto-pilot, Poe slowly stalked up to you. Reaching out his hand, gently smoothing the pad of his thumbs against your wet cheek, tracing a water droplet falling down your face.

“Stars, you’re perfect y/n” he breathed, gazing into your eyes. Flushed up against one another, Poe couldn’t help himself, eyes flickering to your soft lips only for a moment before returning his gaze to yours, watching for any objection you might have to his actions. You only stood there, enamoured by the man in front of you.

“Kiss me” you faintly whispered, “please”

Poe leaned forwards a fraction, resting his other hand on your waist looking up at you silently asking once more for permission. Granting him so, he closed his eyes and delicately pressed his lips against yours as if you were a fragile porcelain doll.

Breaking away from the kiss, he asked cautiously, “Is this okay, y/n?”. You placed a hand on his chest telling him it was more than okay then in an instant he crashed his lips against yours, moulding together in a messy, passionate display of your love for each other. His lips were chapped from the cold, tasting vaguely of mint toothpaste and honey. The scent of his cheap cologne engulfing your nostrils and clouding your mind, forcing you to grip his arms before you passed out from the intensity of it all.

You needed more. You craved it.

Desperate to taste more of him, you lightly bit his lip earning a deep growl to erupt from inside Poe’s chest. The heat between your legs became unbearable, a weak moan escaping your lips as you let go of the towel letting it pool around your ankles.

Pulling away gasping for air, Poe stepped back to gain a better view of you. Eyes travelling over every inch of your body, admiring just how stunning you were. In one swift motion, Poe grabbed the hem of his shirt and removed it, dropping it to the floor then rushed to unbuckle his pants, almost tumbling over trying to get them over his boots, which he then slid off chucking them haphazardly across the room. When he stood back up, your eyes immediately fell to the enormous bulging tent in his boxers.

“Like what you see, babygirl?” he purred, flashing you a cocky smile. You released a breathy laugh rubbing your thighs together to aid the growing ache in your heat.

Taking you in his arms, Poe lifts you up with ease placing you carefully on the comforter of the tiny bed. Hovering above you, he lightly glides his hand down the side of your body sending chills up your spine, stopping at the junction between your thigh and hip grabbing it roughly in his palm.

Fingers gently tracing back up over your stomach, then following the curve of your breast before taking your hard nipple between his thumb and index finger. “Poe,” you whined unconsciously bucking your hips, begging to be touched. “Don’t tease me”.

The pilot chuckled, pinching your nipple harder as he softly nibbled on your neck making you gasp. Poe's hands start roaming, feeling her every inch of her. Your arms trailed around his shoulders, softly raking them across his upper back leaving goosebumps in their wake. Making his way down your neck and across your chest, peppering kisses between your breasts, Poe’s lips wandered down your body resting just above where you needed it most.

Settling himself between your legs, mouth close to you bare heat, you lean up against your elbows and timidly ask,

"What are you doing, Commander?" he glanced up at you drunk with lust, hearing that title fall from your lips only stirring him as well as his growing erection on.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he starts, delicately kissing the apex of each of your thighs, “to taste you. To bury my face between your soft cunt and feel you cum on my lips” your face turned a deep shade of crimson hearing the man you dreamed of being with admit such a filthy desire. He leans in, licking a broad stroke over your folds.

 _Never_ had anything felt so heavenly. Dropping back against the pillows soft sighs tumbling out of you as Poe devoured you. It felt like hours before he let up. He teasingly traces his index finger around your entrance.

Bundling the sheets in your fist, you bit your lip as hard as you could suppressing the coarse groan that begged to be released, only letting out a tiny whimper. Poe notices that you went quiet, looking up to you, he commands,

"Don't. I want to hear you, I need to hear you.. I love hearing how good I make you feel" before he slowly plunges his finger into your cunt causing a husky moan to come erupt from you "Good. Good girl.” He whispered “I just need to stretch you. Do you want more?"

"Uh huh, oh yes.. please"

"Please what?"

"Please Commander!" he then plunges in another causing you to moan and buck your hips while he goes back to teasing your clit with his hot tongue. Poe adds in a third finger and scissors them loving the lewd wet sounds coming from you. “Ohhhhh, Maker!”

Looking up to you, believing he is seeing the most beautiful sight he would ever see in a lifetime. You, a sweaty, whining mess for him. Laid out _begging_ him to let you cum. As he’s admiring your different reactions to his ministrations, something catches his eye. The pilot pulls his fingers out earning a needy moan from you.

"Why did you stop?" you cry

"I have an idea, babygirl" He says smirking. Grabbing at your thigh he pushes himself up off the bed going over to a lower part of the ceiling where big, thick, rounded icicles are hanging off. Poe snapped one off and turned to look at you with a playful look in his eyes. Catching on to his idea, you bit your lip as a smile tugged at your lips, dropping back on the bed spreading your legs and rolled them into the mattress as a silent plea for him to put it in you.

Getting back on the bed and in-between your legs, he hauls you up against him and puts the large icicle to your lips. "Spit." he instructs.

You spit on it then twirl your tongue around the tip spreading the spit before taking it into your mouth a few times to lube it up. Poe looks at the scene with lust-hungry eyes, his erection getting painfully hard. "Oh stars y/n... I can't wait to fuck you" he growls, leaning forward kissing your forehead as he lightly pushes you back against the comforter.

Poe gently began rubbing the tip of the icicle in your juices eliciting a sound from you that was just music to his ears, it was between a whimper and moan and _oh god_ he would do anything to hear it again. He rubbed it along your clit once more and there it was again that beautiful, harmonic sound that drove him mad.

"You're so fucking beautiful" he breathed, causing you to blush. Leaning in, face so close to yours you could feel his hot breath fan over your face, Poe begins to slowly push the large icicle into you. The harsh contrast of the ice and your warm cunt felt like heaven, you were lucky Poe's tongue was drowning out your erratic moans otherwise the whole hotel would have woken up by now.

As you were both moaning into each other, Poe's movements on you became faster. "Oh it feels so fucking good Commander" he shoved the icicle into you further hitting your g-spot drawing out little whimpers as you were finally coming close to your first orgasm. "Poe" you cried.

"Fuck yes babygirl! you're so close” you reach out for his arm, arching your back to get more pressure . Poe swears under his breath more desperate by the second to see you come undone. "Cum baby, cum for me" he demands taking your nipple into his mouth. Feeling his hot tongue against your hard nipple only adds to the overstimulation and your whole body shakes around the cold icicle screaming out incoherent mumbles and whimpers. Poe, ever the gentleman, helps you ride it out before riding of the slick-covered icicle. Pulling his face up to yours, kissing him passionately,

"I want you Poe" you confessed. Realigning himself between your legs, Poe looks up to you and caresses your heated face,

"You ready sweetheart?" you nod, "I need to hear you say it"

"Yes, I'm ready" Slowly, he slid himself into your heated core involuntarily groaning out a deep sigh, as if all the weight of the galaxy had been lifted from his shoulders. “Move” you pleaded. Carefully, Poe removes himself, leaving only the tip before plunging his throbbing cock back into you, the sudden intrusion causing you to shout in both pain and pleasure. Opening your eyes, Poe looked at wondering if you were okay. Kissing him gently, and wrapping your legs around his waist as a sign you were good, Poe began to move his hips faster, a series of grunts and whimpers falling from his lips.

"Oh you're so perfect, so-fucking-amazing" he emphasized with each thrust looking down at you adoring the way your hair splayed out around and the soft moans pouring out of your mouth. It elicited something in him, some deep desire, to forever please you. Running your fingers through his dark locks, you tugged on them, earning a guttural moan from Poe turning you on more, tightening your legs around him you begged,

"Ha- harder.. please fuck me as hard as you can. _Please_ " at this he went almost animalistic, hips snapping as he pounded into you, nuzzling his sweaty forehead into the crook of your neck, hands beside your head to support himself, he began nibbling and biting at your neck again. The familiar bubbling feeling growing in the pit of your belly formed and you grabbed on to Poe tighter uncontrollably moaning digging your teeth into his shoulder to suppress them. Moments later you squealed underneath him as another earth shattering orgasm went through you, Poe once again helping you ride it out.

He was close. Everything felt so surreal. You moaning and begging underneath him, how hard he was ploughing into you, the pleasure he was feeling and the cold nipping at his back as his muscles contracted with how hard he was gripping the pillow. "Oh darlin’, I'm gonna cum" he whimpered against your cheek, he sounded so desperate, barely holding any control over his movements.

Nails clawing down his back, leaving faint red marks, "Cum inside me" you mewled.

"Beg me" hips uncontrollably slapping against yours. He was almost there. _Almost_.

"Please! Don’t stop! Ohhhh fuck cum inside me Commander!" as soon as those words left your mouth Poe pulled back, lifting you along with him and onto his lap holding you close as physically possible slamming into your cunt. Then with one final thrust, burying his cock inside of you, his hot seed spurting inside of you triggering your second orgasm. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out and collapsing on top of you, panting heavily against each other. Poe began tracing circles with his index finger on your chest while you curled her fingers in his hair.

“We,” he swallowed, trying to catch his breath, “We should do that again sometime” letting out a breathy laugh.

“I’d like that” you chuckled breathlessly, lightly tugging on the captain's hair.

Poe leaned down softly placing a kiss on your lips, when came a loud banging on the door. “HEY KEEP IT DOWN! PEOPLE ARE TRYNA SLEEP HERE!” You and Poe looked at each other bursting out into a fit of giggles.


End file.
